Pop stars
by Miss.Magic Girl
Summary: Percy and his friends are pop stars who go to Hollywood Arts and meet Victorious. NO GODS!


**Okay I hope you like this. There are no gods. Okay so hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :(**

**Percy's POV**

We got in the limo after our concert. Okay maybe I should explain a little before I get to the story part.

Hi I'm Percy Olympian. My dad is Poseidon Olympian he owns a cain of hotels all over the U.S.A and one of the most famous aquariums ever. So you can guess we're rich. Then there's my cousins Nico and Hazel Olympian. Their dad is my uncle Hades Olympian he owns a chain of jewelry stores all over the U.S.A like my dad. So they're also rich. Then there's also my other cousins Jason and Thalia Olympian. Their dad is my uncle Zeus he owns an air line. So they're rich too. All our mothers died when we were young so we don't really remember them. But that's not even the whole band. There's also Piper McLean Jason's girlfriend. Her dad is the legendary actor Tristan McLean. She is also rich, but she doesn't like people to know. Her mom like ours passed away when she was young. Then there's Frank Hazel's boy friend. His father Mars Zhang owns a chain of gyms, so yah Franks also rich not really a surprise. Then there's Annabeth the most beautiful girl ever at least to me she is. As you probably already guessed she's my girlfriend. Her mom Athena owns an Architecture business so she is also rich. There's two other members Leo Valdez and Reyna Gem if you haven't guessed their dating. Leo's dad is Hephaestus owner of the biggest and world famous car dealership and repair company. Reyna's parents left her when she was little so she grew up with Leo and his father. They are also rich (shocker). And we all have musical talent, so we formed a band called the Gladiators and we go perform, but where suppose to go to a high school called Hollywood Arts tomorrow our parents think it's a good idea for us to and I quote 'get to know what other kids your age do.'

So here we are driving to my uncles air line to catch a flight to Las Angeles. We had Athena make us a mansion there since my dads hotel there is under construction. We have no idea what was going to happen, but we were all actually exited. I mean its a performing arts high school. We're going to school and doing what we love. We didn't even have to audition our parents just sent them a video of us performing.

We got out of the limo and got our luggage out of the trunk. We when inside to get our tickets. But when we got inside we couldn't even go one step without getting attacked by fan and asked for autographs.

"Guys," Hazel said.

"What?" Frank asked.

"If we don't hurry were going to miss the plain," she said.

I looked at my watch and my eyes went wide," run, run, run!"

Next thing we knew we were running through the airport to catch our flight. We made it just in time. We were so tired we fell asleep on the plain.

I woke up to someone screaming my name," Percy, Percy, PERCY!" I opened my eyes to see Annabeth.

"Yes?"

"We've landed in LA," she said.

"Okay," I said getting up and grabbing my luggage.

We got out side it was about 7 so it was dark out. We hopped into the limo that was waiting to drive us to our house. Our parents said they would be there in the morning.

The mansion was huge. Bigger than our other ones. Yes we have more than just one. In our defence it was our parents idea. There were like 5 floors. The main floor was the living room witch was huge, the kitchen, and the dinning room. The second floor was the girls rooms. The third floor was the boys rooms. The fourth floor was the game room witch is awesome. Then the basement is the the music room with all our instruments.

We each claimed a room and went to bed.

* * *

**The Next Day Tori's POV**

"Tori! Tori wake up!" I woke up to Trina pushing me out of bed.

I groaned," what do you want Trina?"

"Do you know what today is? Do you!?" she screamed

"Monday," I said.

"NO!," she screamed," well yes, but no. There are new students starting today!"

"So what?"

"Do you know who these new students are!?" She screamed again. Seriously my ears were starting to hurt.

"No, no I don't," I said seriously getting innoyed.

She gasped," its the Gladiators. You know famous pop stars rich parents."

My eyes widened when she told me that," your joking."

"If I was joking would I have woken you up!" She screeched.

"Good point. Come on lets go get some breakfast I'm hungry."

* * *

**Later that day still Tori's POV**

I ran up to Andre, Cat, Beck, Jade, and Robbie.

"Whoa, slow down," Andre said.

"Sorry Andre. I'm just super hyped up," I said.

"Why?" Cat asked in her usual cheery voice.

"Haven't you heard? There's new students starting today," I said really happy.

"Yah I heard, but I don't know who they are," Andre said.

"Well I do."

"What you waiting for girly? Tell us," he said.

"Okay, Okay its the Gladiators, and you better know who they," I said.

They all stared at me with their mouthes open. It took all me will power to not laugh at their faces.

"Are you serious?" Robbie asked.

"Of course I'm serious. I wouldn't be so exited if I wasn't. I even check it with Helen, and even she seamed exited!" I screamed.

"OMG," Cat said coming back to Earth.

"Okay, even I'm exited," Jade said.

How awesome was this? The answer so awesome! Superstars were coming to our school! It was hard to believe.

"Well when are they coming!?" Jade asked. As if on cue a limo pulled up and the band got out.

**Okay I hope you liked it. Again there will be no gods for this story it just doesn't fit. Hope you liked it and please review.**


End file.
